In recent years, with the development of electronic technology, touch display devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs in people's daily life more and more widely, moreover, the current touch display device functions more and more, to provide users with more convenience.
The conventional touch display device includes a touch display screen including a lower display unit and an upper touch unit, such as an OLED panel or an LCD panel, the display unit includes a thin film transistor, a driving circuit and a first printed circuit board, the thin film transistor is electrically connected to the driving circuit, the driving circuit is electrically connected to the first printed circuit board. The touch unit is located above the display unit, the touch unit includes a first touch electrode and a second touch electrode, the first touch electrode and the second touch electrode are electrically insulated, for example, an insulating layer is provided between the first touch electrode and the second touch electrode, the touch unit also includes a second printed circuit board, the first touch electrode and the second touch electrode are electrically connected to the second printed circuit board through a lead wire, respectively, the first printed circuit board and the second printed circuit board are located on different layers of the touch screen, thereby increasing the number of parts, the process is also more complicated and the cost is higher.